


Dinner Date [abadoned story]

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, smosh games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tells David that he is in love with him, and David tells Ian his biggest secret: He is gay, too. They start a realationship, but what do the others think of them?</p>
<p>[VERY old story. It's horrible, I'm so sorry for my poor skills back then. Uploading here anyways...<br/>This used to be 3 chapters, but I'm putting in all in one here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date [abadoned story]

**Author's Note:**

> Lasercorn's POV.
> 
> In case you didn't know:  
> Lasercorn = David  
> Jovenshire = Joshua  
> Sohinki = Matt

We just finished Gamebang and the other guys and Mari said good bye to me.  
“And good luck with your date, David.” Joshua said to me.  
“Thanks man. Bye, see you later.” I just wanted to turn around and play a little bit with the Wii U till it was 6 o'clock and I had to go to my date, when Ian said: “Wait, I stay here with you. I have nothing to do at home. We could play a few games together till you have to go.”  
I smiled. This was very nice from Ian. “That’s a good idea. And now… bye!” I said another time to the others.    
When they were gone Ian and I went to back to the Smosh-Games-Room to play some “Scribblenauts”.  
Before whe began to play it, I went to the toilet. When I came back, Ian was already playing. I seated myself next to him. “A giant cupid?” I asked him when I looked at the TV and laughed. Ian was definetly the funniest one of the group!  
But Ian didn’t laugh with him. Instead, he paused the game and turned around to look into my face. “There’s something we have to talk about.” my friend said. It sounded very serious.  
“About what?” I asked him.  
“Iancorn.”  
I smiled. “That joke? What’s so important about that?”  
“I don’t know… I started to think that the whole thing goes out of control.” he answered.  
I stopped smiling. “The fuck are talking about, Ian? Are you pranking me?”  
I saw confusion in Ian’s face, but after a second it was gone and he made a pokerface.  
“I swear to god, David. This is serious. People are shipping us. And I… ” he seemed uncomfortable to continue. “I get crazy thoughts.”  
This conversation became creepier and creepier every time Ian said something.    
“What do you mean with ‘crazy thoughts’”?  
He swallowed. “Well… I might be - and that’s only a possibility - in love with you.”  
He still had a pokerface, but I could see his hands shaking.  "I know, it’s dumb, sorry.“ he added.  
I was shoked. Ian confessed his love for me. He was gay.  
Just like me.  
I didn’t tell anyone yet. Nobody knows it but me. I was dating girls for all this years, so that nobody would suspect a thing… But when Ian told me his biggest secret, I wasn’t able to NOT tell him.  
"Ian, I’m gay.”  
He wasn’t expecting this answer. He exhaled loud, apperantly he had held his breath.    
My friend didn’t say something, so I continued talking.    
“I knew it since… forever I think. But I hid it, you know. I became so good at lying, that I almost believed myself at some point.”  
“Soooo… Are you in love with someone? Someone like… like me?” Ian stuttered.  
I wanted to answer “No.” But I wasn’t that sure about it in this moment. Instead I said “I don’t know.”  
We didn’t say anything for a while, but then Ian began talking again.    
“We could… try and then decide. I mean… I am pretty sure about it, but you…”  
“What do you mean with 'try’?” I interrupted him.  
“Kiss.” Ian answered. “What else?”  
I grinned. Yeah, what were you thinking, David…  
“What’s so funny?” Ian asked me.  
“Nothing.” I stuttered. “Let’s… just… kiss.”  
It felt weird saying this to Ian Hecox. But deep inside me I knew that this was what I wanted.  
My friend nodded. “Okay.” He leaned a bit forward. Then he put his arms around my neck, still holding the Wii-controller. I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. Our lips touched, and Ian started kissing me softly. I kissed him back. Ian was a good kisser.  
After a few seconds we moved apart.  
Ian breathed heavily, and I was too. When I looked at his red face I had to grin. He looked very adorable.    
Then he looked up and saw me grinning, and he grinned back.    
“I think…” I began. “I may be in love with you, too.”  
Ian looked satisfied, but in a reserved way. “So… Are we boyfriends now?” he asked.  
“I guess so.” My boyfriend’s smiling mouth hypnotized me and I leaned forward a second time to kiss him. This time he was unprepared, but he kissed me back again.  
But suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I stopped kissing Ian and looked at it. It was what I expected: My alarm went off. I had to go to my date now.  
Ian looked at my phone too and raised an eyebrow. “Are you still going to this date with the girl?”  
He said the last word like he could poision himself by just saying it.  
“I call her and cancel it, I guess.”  
“No, that’s mean. At least show off in the restaurant and tell her there.” Ian said.  
He was absolutly right. “Okay, I just have to go and change my clothes.”  
After I left the office, I went to my car to get my new suit. I bought it very recently. I then went to the bathroom to change my clothes and then went back to the Gameroom.  
Ian was staring at me when I came trough the door. “How do I look?” I asked him a bit unsure.  
“You look great. But…” He came closer to me and fumbled in my hair. “Now it’s perfect.” he said and smiled at me.  
I smiled back. “Okay, I go now. I will come back in twenty minues or something like that.”  
“Alright.” my boyfriend answered.

* * *

When I told the girl that I had to cancel the date, she wasn’t angry but sad. I felt very sorry for her, so I gave her Matt’s number.  
“Matt is a good friend of mine. He’s very funny and a gentleman. You should totally call him.”  
The girl looked a bit happier after this, so I said sorry another time and then drove back to the office. I tought about changing my clothes, but I was too lazy. So I went in the Smosh-Games-Room.  
Ian was sitting in the center of the room on the floor. In front of him laid a little picnic rug. There were also two plates with tacos on them, between them was a tiny vase with a daisy in it.  
“What are you doing Ian?” I asked him.    
He smilied at me. “You just canceled a date because of me. I thought it would be nice for you to… have a date with me. I couldn’t find any special food here in the office, but everyone likes tacos, I guess…”    
I smiled back at him. This idea was so sweet! …and romantic - in a funny way.  
“Tacos are my favourite food, Ian!” I said and sat down.  
“Wait… there’s more… He took out a candle and a lighter which he were hiding behind his back. He lid the candle and put it next to the vase. Then he stood up and turned out the light. It was very dark, because the room had no windows.    
"And then… there’s this.” Ian said and sat down. In his hands two big wineglasses with a golden liquid in them.    
“What is this?” I asked him.  
He laughed. “Try!” He gave me one of the glasses and I took a sip of the liquid. It was beer.  
“As I said… You can’t find fancy things in this office.”  
We touched glasses silently and drunk. Then we began to eat.  
After we had finished, I stood up and sat down next to Ian. I looked in his big, blue eyes a long time. And then he put his arm around me and pushed me closer to him. We cuddled!  
“You’re amazing, Ian. I’m so lucky.”  
It way true. I never realised it but Ian was perfect for me. I began to tho? ught that this was only a dream. Thankfully it was real.  
Ian kissed me on the forehead. “I still can’t believe that you’re actually gay too. It’s like the world wants us to be a couple!” He smiled.    
He was totally right.  
Suddenly my phone vibrated and my favorite song was playing. I took my phone out of the pocket and looked at the display.    
“Who’s calling you?” Ian asked.    
“It’s Matt. Should I answer it?”  
He nodded and I answerd the phone.  
“Hey David! How went your date?”  
“Good” I lied.    
“Don’t lie to me man! You gave her my number!”  
“Oh yeah, right…” I totally forgot about that.    
“That was nice from you, but you know that I am in love with someone else…” Matt said.    
I looked at Ian. He didn’t know about Matt’s love for Mari.    
“Get over it, man. You should call the girl from my date!”  
“I won’t.”  
“Let’s discuss this later. Ian is sitting next to me right now.”  
Ian looked at me, his eyes looked confused.  
Matt continued: “So… What went wrong on the date? Didn’t you like her?”    
“That’s not it. I have to hang up now, okay? We see us tomorrow!”  
I didn’t wait for the answer and pressed the red button on my phone.  
“What was he saying?” Ian asked me.    
“Nothing too important.” I replied and put my phone back into my pocket.    
“Are you gonna tell him about us?” my boyfriend asked me.    
I was surprised that he was even thinking of that.    
“I don’t think that I am ready for coming out yet.” I stuttered.    
“YOU think you’re not ready yet? You are gay since forever. I just recently found out about me.” Ian answerd.    
It was true. It was time that I tell the world.    
“We’re both famous youtubers. Why don’t we make a video about it? It could be easier than telling someone face-to-face!” Ian continued. “Besides that… We have to tell our fans anyways!”    
“I don’t know. Sure, it would be much easier, but we shouldn’t tell our best friends and families like that.” I replied.    
“Okay, then let’s tell the game-bang-crew about it when we’re recording the next game bang. If we want to we can cut the part out later.”  
I considered that this was the best solution.    
“Okay, let’s do it next week then.” I said and swallowed.

* * *

 

On the next day - I was working on a video - Anthony called me and said that they have to film their “Food Battle 2013” the next week and it would be better when we film next week’s Game Bang in this week.  
“Okay…  So,  today at 4pm?”  
“Yes! Please say it the others! See you there!” Anthony said and hang up.  
I sighed. I had to tell them about our relationship TODAY! I wasn’t prepared!  
What does Ian think about that? I dialed his number on my phone, and he answered it almost immediately.  
“Wait.” was the first thing he said, and I waited. I heard him closing a door.  
“Okay,  you can speak now.”  
“You know that there is a Game Bang today, do you?” I began.  
“Yes. It was Anthony’s idea. I wanted to do it next week,  but he’s right - we don’t have enough time for that.” he explained.  
“So, the plan stands, right?”  
“It does. We will tell them! Everything will be fine, okay?”  
“If you think so…” I began. “But you tell them.”  
“We BOTH tell them!”  
I heard a noise in the background and Ian said something I couldn’t understand.  
“Excuse me?” I asked.  
“No, nothing! I was talking to Ryan. We have to film a scene with me in it now.”  
“Oh.” I sighed. “Well, have fun.”  
“Thanks! See ya…” Ian hang up before I could say bye.  
\===”’”===/  
It was weird acting normal around Ian when he and Anthony arrived.  
“What do we play today?” Joshua asked in the round.  
“The viewers wanted us to play more ‘Spin the bottle’ on the Wii U.” Anthony answerd.  
“Okay, let’s start!”  
~  
“Ian begins…”  
“Yes, I do!” Ian said in a deep voice and touched the screen. The bottle spinned around and then stopped at my character.  
That was so obvious…  
“Lasercorn and Ian… Hey - Iancorn is united!” Anthony said and everybody laughed. Everybody but Ian and me.  
“And there challenge will be…” Mari began and laughed when she read the text on the screen. “The thing Ian and I had to do at E3!”  
“What exactly was that?” Joshua asked.  "I can’t remember!“  
"The thing with the controller between our faces… ” Ian answerd and I breathed in loud. All others laughed again.  
“Have fun, Iancorn.” Matt said. I gave him a deadly look, but nobody noticed it.  
Ian came closer to me and Anthony held the controller for us.  
We got really close together and held the remote with our faces, when Anthony let off.  
And suddenly everything happened so fast… Ian raised his hand and grabbed the controller. Nothing was between our faces now.  
I only could here a surprised “Hey…” from someone, before Ian kissed me.  
After about three seconds he stopped and just looked straight into my eyes.  
I couldn’t believe it - Ian KISSED me in front of everyone!  
Nobody said a word, and when I turned my head around I saw everyone’s shoked faces.  
“I’m sorry.” Ian whispered, more to the others then to me. He stood up and left the room quickly.  
I couldn’t move - I was too shoked. Instead of following my boyfriend, I closed my eyes and waited for the others to say something.  
Anthony was the first one to say something. He shouted Ian’s name and ran to the door. It shut very load after the young man ran through it.  
I heard him shouting his best friend’s name a few more times, but then the others started to say things like “The Fuck just happened?”, “What was that?” and “Why did he kiss him?”  
But when Mari said “Is he GAY?” I had enough and slowly stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Joshua asked when I went trough the door.  
I didn’t answer.  
Anthony and Ian were shouting at each other when I found them about 20 metres from the studio away. It looked like Anthony wanted to hit Ian in the face, he was so angry that his face was extremely red.  
“Why do you bother so much?” Ian shouted. His face was so close to Anthony’s that the taller one could probably feel his friends breath on his face.  
“You’re my best friend, Ian. It’s my job!” Anthony answered loud and looked at Ian’s lips a few seconds. Then he turned around. “Forget it.”  
Ian breathed out and looked at me. His eyes looked sorry. But he turned around quickly.  
In this second I felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground, but Matt ran around the corner and catched me.  
“Everything okay with you?” he asked, and I knew that he didn’t ment me but Anthony.  
“Yes.” His voice sounded tired. “Let’s…  Let’s just end the episode.”  
He walked back to the Smosh Games room.  
Sohinki helped me stand up straight and looked at me a few seconds. Without saying something he followed Anthony, but I walked in the direction Ian went.

I found my boyfriend washing his face in the sink of the toilet. A few drops dripped on me, and I felt that the water was ice cold.  
When he noticed me watching him, he stood up straight and dried himself with the sleeves of his pullover.  
“David, I would explain to you why I did that. But I’m not able to.”  
I nodded. “Okay, I believe you. But what are we doing now?” I asked him.  
“I don’t want to go back to them.”  
I could hear from his voice that he was afraid of the others judging him.  
“Well, then were are we going?”  
“I think I will drive home now.” my boyfriend answerd.  
“Okay.” I was a bit disappointed, but could understand his decision.  
Ian tried to smile. “It’s gonna be okay, man.” He came closer and hugged me.  
After a few seconds he let go and walked around me, then leaving the toilet.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Exhaustion, fear and self-consciousness was all I could see in my face. I felt sick, and wanted to vomit and sleep. But I did nothing of that. Instead, I went back to the Game-Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my tumblr (howellhecox) for more fanfictions! :)


End file.
